


kinktober day 2 - dirty talk and begging

by xbabyghoul



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16831129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xbabyghoul/pseuds/xbabyghoul
Summary: these ones are just little headcanons as i didn't have time to write out a full drabble for day 2.





	kinktober day 2 - dirty talk and begging

DIRTY TALK  
oh boy, this man could make anyone blush with his dirty talk.  
loves to catch you off guard and start murmuring little things in your ears while you’re out.  
“oh darlin’, i can’t wait to get you alone. gonna eat you out like it’s my last damn meal. make you cum all over my tongue an’ fingers before i even get my cock into ya.”  
it’s more frequent and sometimes filthier in bed. keeps himself close to you, lips against your ear or neck.  
“ya feel so fuckin’ good around my cock, princess. so fucking tight and warm. fuck,” 

BEGGING  
he loves to make you beg for him. it can be his tongue, fingers, dick, anything and he’ll make you beg for it.  
he’s a giant tease so it’s only fair he makes you beg.  
“ah-ah…gotta use your words, little one. tell axton what ya want, yeah?” usually accompanied by a shit eating grin as you whine and wiggle.


End file.
